INVITATION
by winddrinker
Summary: Andrew gets a certain invitation...kinda. HP/BTVS X-OVER sorta! Oneshot


Disclaimer: don't own nothin'

...

INVITATION

"I'm telling you Jar Jar Binks was an interregnal part of the Star Wars movies."

"Oh please, Andrew," Xander Harris sat lounging on the couch in the newly built Watchers Council headquarters. "Jar Jar was a bit player, a cheap attempt at comedy. And one that didn't work very well at that."

Andrew gasped and brought his hand to his chest, rocking back on his heels, mortally offended. "That's…that's BLASPHEMY! How dare you? Why I've half a mind to…"

"That's right, you've got half a mind," Dawn Summers took the cheap shot that was offered up so readily. "Both of you do. Can't we have one day around here without you two getting in some argument about Star Trek or X-Men or whatever stupid thing you're arguing about?"

Xander and Andrew just stared at her blankly for a moment, then Andrew opened his mouth. "It's Star _Wars_, Dawnie."

"Aarghhh!" Dawn screeched and stalked toward Andrew with murder in her eyes.

"Now Dawnie," the little blond backed up hastily, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Andrew's imminent death was interrupted by harsh clatter on the glass of the fifth story window of the library. Immediately an axe was pulled from the wall by Xander and Dawn brought her hands up in a defensive manner. Andrew dropped to the floor in a crouch.

"What the…?" Dawn looked at the window to see a somewhat bedraggled brown owl sitting on the window sill. It was a medium sized normal barn owl, all puffed up because of the cold and wet. Oddly enough, it looked to be holding something in its talons.

"Don't let it in!" Xander protested as Dawn walked over to it.

"Oh please, like it's so dangerous looking. Besides, Willow's wards would have fried it if it was anything dangerous." She opened the door and let the thing flutter in.

"That's true," Xander relaxed a little. "Hey, doesn't it remind you of one of those…?"

"No way," Dawn chuckled uncomfortably, eyes widening slightly as the bird flew around the room once carrying its letter. "That's a fiction series, their not real."

All they could do was watch openmouthed though as the owl hovered over the crouching Andrew and dropped its letter. It then went to go and perch on the back of a chair as though awaiting a response.

"Ow!" Andrew exclaimed, the letter had hit him in the head, and straightened up from his prone position. Picking up the letter he looked at it. "What's this…OH. MY. GOD!"

"What?!" Dawn and Xander yelled. "What is it?"

"It's a…It's a…," Andrew gapped like a fish as he broke the wax seal on he letter and opened it. "I always knew it was real. I just knew it. And look, I got an invitation, that must mean…," he got a dreamy look on his face as he began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Wells,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress_

"AAHHHHH!" Dawn and Xander flinched back at the high pitched scream that came out of Andrew's mouth as he danced around the room, looking like an idiot.

Disbelieving, Dawn snatched the letter out of his hands as he boogied by. "Give me that!"

Xander crowded close and the two reread the letter, it looked genuine. And then Dawn looked below the main print as some words began to magickally appear. She snorted in laughter and was soon falling on the floor, clutching her gut in laughter. Xander wasn't far behind.

"What?" Andrew stopped his happy dance as the two rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Dawn couldn't say anything, merely handed the letter back to him with shaking hands. Below the main letter these words had appeared.

_P.S. Happy April Fools Day! - Willow_

_P.P.S. Do you know how long it takes to train an owl to do this?!_

There was a moment of silence from Andrew as he absorbed the implications of this and then he dropped to the ground.

"That's…just wrong in so many ways…"

Dawn and Xander looked at each other and then broke out in simultaneous peals of fresh laughter.

...

Author's Note:

Okay, I had to get that out. That's story's been bouncing around in my head for the past month and a half. It was a cheap shot and I realize it, but jeez it was fun to write. Promise I will get back to my real story right after I finish my homework!


End file.
